


Mini Headcanon of Empire of Storms

by Nyx_Morana



Series: Empire of Storms Headcanons [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Morana/pseuds/Nyx_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian holds Manon in his arms one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Headcanon of Empire of Storms

**Author's Note:**

> First of Three: Mini Headcanon for what could possibly happen in Empire of Storms.  
> I used the teaser quote, "And even when this world is a forgotten whisper of dust between the stars, I will always love you" as a reference point for the three headcanons.  
> This one is for Manorian!

And as the rain mixed with his tears falling on Manon Blackbeak’s face, Dorian Havilliard, King of Adarlan, held the Wing Leader in his arms and uttered the most beautiful thing Manon had ever heard, “And even when this world is a forgotten whisper of dust between the stars, I will always love you.”

This time it wasn’t just Dorian’s tears that slid down Manon’s face, but her own. Dorian brushed a sliver of Manon’s silver hair behind her ear and cupped her face. Looking into each other’s eyes, they exchanged their last thoughts. _Goodbye. ___

Manon was glad for her death to end like this. To be free from her grandmother, and the monstrosity she was cared to be. She was glad to learn about love with Dorian and find friendship in the most unlikely of places with Aelin Ashryver Galatynius. She was glad she could die the way she believed was right. With her love next to her. For a good cause. For a better world. 

With Dorian’s heart beating in time with Abraxos’ wings, Manon Blackbeak’s own cold, shrivelled heart stopped. The small genuine smile still locked on her face. One small smile that would bring Manon’s Second, Asterin, to tears once she saw the body. That small smile that passed on the responsibilities of being the leader of the Blackbeak clan to the one she trusted most. To her loyal Second, Asterin.


End file.
